Shadow Ability
Shadow Ability is a gameplay feature in Shadow Fight 3. It is a special ability which can be used while in Shadow form. Each ability gives different effect to either the player or enemy, like creating an earthquake, teleporting, choking the opponent, and many more. Shadow abilities are contained in equipment, so wearing that equipment allows the player to use the corresponding Shadow ability in fights. Each piece of equipment of rarity higher than Common has its own Shadow Ability. The damage dealt by Shadow ability is determined by Helms. Using Shadow Ability Shadow ability cannot be blocked, but may be dodged. It also can stop the Legion's "temporary uninterruption" interval. Shadow ability cannot deal Head hits or Critical hits. In order to use a Shadow ability, a piece of gear that contains that ability must be equipped. However, this only applies to the player and most enemies, while a number of enemies are excepted. Some enemies can still use an ability despite not equipping the required gear, such as Deng Rao who can still utilize Burst ability despite not having any helm equipped. Shadow abilities can only be used while in Shadow form; the character can enter Shadow form when the Shadow energy bar is fully charged. The bar is located under the health bar, and both the player and the opponents start a fight with the bar filled halfway through, unless the Shadow Affinity perk is applied. The bar is recharged by dealing or taking damage. Taking damage recharges the shadow bar faster than dealing damage, to support the player who is losing the fight. Once the bar is fully charged, the character can use an ability to enter Shadow form or simply press the Shadow button to enter it. To use an ability, players must press the Shadow button along with a directional button. A Shadow ability has a cooldown time. Therefore, players cannot spam Shadow abilities as much as they want. Shadow form lasts for 10 seconds. There are circumstances where the Shadow bar is missing, therefore preventing the use of Shadow form, or the enemy is in unlimited Shadow form. List of Weapon Shadow Abilities To use weapon's Shadow ability, press the Shadow + Forward/Backward directional button (the direction the character is facing the opponent). The cooldown time for Weapon Shadow abilities is 5 seconds. List of Armor Shadow Abilities Press the Shadow + Down directional button to use armor's Shadow ability. The cooldown time for armor Shadow abilities is 7 seconds. List of Helm Shadow Abilities Press the Shadow + Up directional button to use helm's Shadow ability. The cooldown time for helm Shadow abilities is 7 seconds. List of Ranged Shadow Abilities To use ranged weapon's Shadow ability, press the Shadow + Forward/Backward directional button (the opposite direction the character is facing the opponent). The cooldown time for Ranged Weapon Shadow abilities is 7 seconds. Unavailable Shadow Abilities Trivia * The Choke ability resembles Titan's Mind Throw magic in Shadow Fight 2. The only difference is that Titan uses a blue energy ball to choke the player, while for Choke, the character uses Shadow energy instead. * The Tumble ability resembles the Titan's Desolator's Super Slash from Shadow Fight 2. * The Removal ability resembles the Plasma Rifle shot from Shadow Fight 2. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay